Smoldering Children
by AutumnSkyy
Summary: Constance Langdon had four children. Her fourth child, the youngest from the brood, was beautiful, a true gift from God. She was Constance's pride and joy. She was everything Constance wanted but the girl strayed from the path of perfection her mother had set her on. The life of James Langdon before the Harmons moved in to Murder House. Based on "What Happened in 1994" One shot.
1. 1- The Fourth Blessing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own AHS

**A/N:** Hey guys, so I decided to continue the one shot What Happened in 1994. Let me know what you think!

**SMOLDERING CHILDREN**

**CH 1-** The Fourth Blessing

**LOS ANGELES, 1991**

She watched her mother's every move with cautious little eyes as she sat on her hip. When she was with her mother, her feet never touched the ground. Her tiny hands clutched on to her dress, smelling in the scent of cigarettes and expensive perfume.

"Mama's precious angel." Constance cooed with a brilliant smile. "My littlest blessing." She kissed the toddler's plump rosy cheek. "You will always make me proud. You are the one God made specially just for me."

Nirvana blazed through the bedroom, shaking the walls of the house. It was past seven and night had draped over the quaint two story home in Los Angeles, California.

Tate sat at his open window; his back resting against the sill, his brown-eyed gaze steady in to the night. A forbidden cigarette lay between his fingers. He had traded a nude magazine for a box of cigarettes at school earlier that day. His classmate said they were the best kind.

"Tate!" Her loud, domineering voice shouted from upstairs, shaking the walls harder then the music.

Tate closed his eyes. He groaned and laid his head back trying to block out the sound of her voice.

"Tate!"

"Fucking bitch." He said and extinguished his cigarette. Frustrated that he couldn't get a moment of peace to himself. He wafted the air around him. The smoke disintegrated in to nothing.

Tate made his way down the stairs. The smell of pot roast filled his nostrils and his stomach whirled. He turned in to the hall and made his way in to the kitchen.

"That brother of yours lives on a different planet." Constance said as she stood in front of the stove. Addie sat on the breakfast table, watching her mother closely.

Tate glared at his mother. He hated it when she spoke about him behind his back, especially to his sisters. Constance stopped when she felt his presence and turned to look at him. "Ah, there you are."

She dressed so elegantly as if she were going out somewhere. Her hair was pinned up like always in that dreadful hairdo only she liked. She wore diamond earrings and a pearl necklace. In her arms, resting on her hip was a two-year-old little girl with golden brown hair and shinning hazel eyes. She looked at Tate and smiled.

"Sit down." Constance ordered as she walked to the table and sat the toddler down on her high chair.

Tate walked to the table and kissed the top of his baby sister's head. "Hey Jamesy."

James giggled.

"Hi, Tate." Addie said with a brilliant smile.

Tate returned it, "Hi, Addie."

Addie beamed and turned to her little sister, playing with the toys on her high chair. Tate watched his two sisters for a moment and smiled.

"Shall we say grace?" Constance said and took a seat.

Tate ignored her and commenced to eat.

Tate sat on the floor of the living room in front of the television screen. His eyes were glued to a violent movie. His eyes lit up with amazement at the gore before him. Addie sat on the couch; in her hands she hid a chocolate bar. She clutched it tightly and her eyes wandered to her mother who sat on the far end of the room on a small recliner with James on her lap.

Constance faced the child towards her as she fixed her hair. She spent day and night marveling over that child. James was her pride and joy along with Tate. Constance knew that out of the brood they were the most special. Constance's children had been a hit and a miss. Beauregard she didn't even want to think about. As for Addie, well, Constance loved her first born daughter but having the girl had filled her with a great shame non the less she walked with her head held high as people called her a saint for having the courage to raise such a child. Not even her husband had wanted Addie. But Tate and James, they made Constance's struggles worth while.

"Look at you, Mommy's beautiful girl." Constance said as she brushed a strand of golden hair behind James' ear. "Such a precious angel."

Constance was oblivious to the violence on the TV screen. When she had James in front of her, the rest of the world did not matter. She fussed over the girl for hours on end, always dotting over her.

James held a pacifier in her mouth. Constance had been spoiling her rotten and was nowhere near ripping her from the habit. James placed her tiny cherubic fingers on her mother's necklace feeling the small pearls along her neck.

Constance studied every lovely feature her youngest child had to offer. She swooned over her long dark lashes that brushed her soft, porcelain skin. She had a cute button nose that even cupid must had envied (so Constance thought). She had these brilliant hazel eyes that followed her mother's with so much trust and love. Her pink plump lips produced the most beautiful smile. She had Tate's smile. Not even Constance could have denied that.

Constance had to admit, she was glad that son of a bitch had managed to impregnate her one last time before she shot him dead along with that whore of his. Because Constance didn't know where she would be without the child. She was overbearing and controlling of the toddler but the little girl didn't know any better. Her world only consisted of the people sitting in that living room.

Tate looked over at his mother, disgusted at how she cooed at his younger sister. Tate loved James and he loved Addie too. He knew they were all they had and had to stick together. Tate knew he had to save James of his mother. Addie watched them too but for other reasons. She too wanted Constance's attention.

"How old are you?" Constance asked James.

"Doo." She said behind her pacifier as she kept her eyes on Constance's pearl necklace.

"How old?" Constance cooed. She grabbed the pacifier from James' mouth.

"Two." She said in her toddler voice.

Constance swooned at the sound of her child's angelic voice.

"Mom." Addie called out. "Mom."

Constance ignored Addie. Tate kept his eyes on the movie.

"Can you show me?" Constance asked James.

James brought out three little fingers. Constance put one away. "There you go, precious."

"Mom!"

"What, Adelaide?" Constance snapped.

James didn't flinch at her mother's loud voice. She had grown quite used to her yells. Addie shrunk back against the couch.

"What is it?" Constance urged.

James turned around and spotted her brother on the floor. She squirmed out of Constance's lap and hurried to Tate.

"Hey, Jamesy." He said as he collected her and brought her on to his lap. "You wanna watch the movie with me?" He asked over their mother's shouting.

"What is that in your hands?" Constance demanded as she saw the candy bar in Addie's hands and began to yell at her for eating sweets so late at night. She demanded that she hand it over. Addie became upset and ran off with the candy bar.

Tate saddened at this. He stood James to her feet and ran after Addie. Constance sighed as she plunked back down on the recliner claiming that she needed a cigarette. She then asked God to give her the strength to deal with the first daughter he had sent her. She then called James to her. James stood in the middle of the living room, her eyes in the direction her older siblings went to. She then listened to her mother's calls and obeyed her. She hurried back to Constance's side where she was seated back on her lap.

"My beautiful little girl." Constance brushed her cheek lovingly, "My gift from heaven." She rested James' head against her chest and cradled her, smothering her with her sickening love.

Later that night, James escaped her mother's arms and made her way in to Tate's room. Tate sat in his bed, listening to his records. He smiled when he saw James and helped her on to the bed. James cuddled herself against Tate, her cheek to his chest.

"Here," Take said and took the pacifier from her mouth, throwing it aside, "You don't need that." He wrapped his arms around and her and looked down to his comic books.

He smiled. James had a way of putting his mind at ease. But he knew that he had to save her from his mother's smoldering embrace. It would only be a matter of time before Constance tainted her too.


	2. 2- The Mother We Share

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS.

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks so much for your positive reviews on this fic. I've never worked with Murder House characters so bare with me on this lol. Anyway, Smoldering Children is based on what happens before and after the events that take place in What Happened in 1994. Feel like I didn't explain myself clearly in the beginning, anyway, thanks for reading!

**SMOLDERING CHILDREN**

**CH 2**- The Mother We Share

Dressed in her overalls, James followed Addie around the house like a little duckling.

"Go away." Addie said as she pushed the toddler away from her. "I don't want to play."

"Addie!" James giggled as she followed after her big sister. "Addie!"

Addie glared at the little girl, "Stop! You're being annoying." She pushed her away.

James fell backwards on the floor with a soft thud and a grunt. "Oh." She said in her toddler voice and looked up as Addie left down the hall. James picked herself up and ran after her.

Addie hurried to her room where she shut the door closed behind her. James came running around the corner of the hall and bumped in to the door. She reached for the doorknob and jiggled it.

"Ahhh-deeee!" She called through the door, "Open door!" She patted the door with her tiny hands.

"Go away!" Addie called from inside.

James got down on her knees and looked under the door. "Ahh-deeee." She repeated her sister's name. "Less play!"

Silence.

James fell back on her bottom and looked up at the large door. "Addie?" She called out. When she received no answer she frowned and her little eyes began to water. "Addie, open!" She patted the door again.

Addie didn't respond.

James became frustrated and jumped to her feet. She began to pound at the door calling her sister's name over and over.

"Ey, what's going on out here?" Came Tate's voice as he opened the door to his room and peeked his blond hair out.

He was surprised to see James standing in front of Addie's bedroom door. "Jamesy? What are you doing out here?" Tate exited his room and went to his little sister. It was strange that she wasn't glued to their mother's hip.

Tate picked James in his arms. James whimpered and wrapped her arms around Tate's neck. "Where's Mom?" He asked.

James only whimpered again.

Tate took James to his room where he made his way to the window. There on the lawn, speaking with his mother was a man Tate had never seen before. He was a tall and thin man, simple enough. Tate watched as he smiled nervously as Constance faked a laugh and brushed his arm. Constance was at it again. Trying to real in an innocent man only to use him. Tate scoffed in disgust.

"Come on, Jamesy. Let's go get Addie." Tate said and pushed away from the window.

"Addie!" James called out.

Tate went to Addie's door and knocked, "Addie? Addie, open up. Come on."

"No!" Addie called from inside, "I'm not coming out!"

"Why is James out here all by herself? Did Mama ask you to watch her?" There was silence. "Addie." Tate said in that tone that meant business.

Addie then opened the door. She was obviously upset and very annoyed. Constance had dumped the toddler on her when the man arrived and asked her to watch over her sister.

"You watch her carefully, you hear?" Constance had warned.

"I'm not her baby sitter." Addie said as she frowned at James.

Tate sighed. "Addie, don't be mean. James is your baby sister, our baby sister. We have to watch her and take very good care of her."

"Why?" Addie asked.

"Because that's what Dad would want." Tate said, "You, me, Beau and James have to stick together. We're a family and we got to watch out for each other. James is little, she doesn't understand so we have to teach her. We can't let her turn out like Mama. Ya hear?"

Addie looked at her little sister. Addie loved James, she really did but she was often jealous of her because Constance coddled her so much but she knew Tate was right.

"You're her big sister, Addie. She looks up to you. Remember that." Tate smiled.

Addie smiled too. "I'm sorry, James." She said and kissed her sister's cheek.

"Come on, let's go watch tv." Tate said and took his sister's downstairs where he flicked on the TV and let the cartoons drown out the voice of their mother.

X

Constance carried the child through out the house from morning to night the following day. She went on and on about the man she had met at the bank, his name was Larry Harvey and how nice it was of him to give her the loan she needed to pay rent with. She had invited him for dinner that night to thank him for his generosity.

Tate sat on the couch; his eyes on the TV but his ears were set on his mother's words. He knew Constance was full of shit. She was just going to use Mr. Harvey like the man before him. Tate didn't approve at all.

Addie sat on the floor completely entranced by the cartoons. She didn't really care about what her mother was talking about. James on the other hand watched Addie. She squirmed in Constance's arms wanting to go with her sister.

Constance sighed and set the girl down. "Tate, watch your sister. I'm going to get dinner started."

Tate ignored his mother but kept an eye on James. He watched as James hurried to Addie and sat at her side. His sisters were so innocent. They didn't deserve to be exposed to such things.

X

They all sat quietly during dinner. Constance had made a marvelous meal. She had really outdone herself that time.

Tate kept his cold brown eyes on the new man his mother had brought home. Mr. Larry Harvey sat in his father's chair; he was a simple man who at first glance appeared to not have much to offer but apparently he was a very influential banker. Tate didn't know what Constance saw in him but there must have been a pretty good reason as to why Larry Harvey sat at their dinner table, in their father's chair whilst Constance wore her most expensive perfume.

Little did Tate know, Larry owned the home that used to belong to them before their father left which Constance later lost. The house was been repossessed and now Larry lived there with his wife and two children. However, Constance kept that little detail to herself.

"You have a very lovely home, Constance." Larry said nervously as all of Constance's children held their eyes on him.

"Oh, this old shack?" Constance said, "Nonsense. This house isn't as big or as beautiful as the one I lost."

And it was true. The home that Constance had managed to obtain was not as big or as beautiful as the Victorian home she had lost to the bank. How she missed that house terribly.

"And what beautiful children you have." He said as he looked at each and every one of them.

Tate glared slightly at him. Addie smiled and James kept her curious green eyes on his. She sat in her high chair between Tate and Addie.

"Why thank you," Constance said with a grand smile, "They are my life."

"And Beau?" Tate challenged.

The smiled wiped off of Constance's face. "And Beau." She said.

"Bo?" James said barely able to pronounce her brother's name as she looked around the dinning room for him. "Where Bo?" She asked Tate.

"Beau isn't feeling well, sweetheart." Constance answered her.

"Your other son?" Larry asked.

"Yes." Constance answered, "He is…a bit unwell." She chuckled nervously and quickly changed the subject.

"Where are you from, Larry?" Tate asked boldly ignoring his mother's new topic.

Constance gasped and laughed nervously, "Please excuse my son. He let's curiosity get the best of him."

"Oh, that's alright." Larry smiled, "I'm from right here in Los Angeles."

"You married?"

"Tate!"

"Constance, it's fine." Larry looked to Tate, "Yes, I'm married."

"Does your wife know you're here?"

"Okay, that is enough young man." Constance warned. She knew what Tate was up to.

Addie only continued to smile at Larry whilst James watched with wide eyes at the bickering between Constance and Tate. She didn't like it when they fought.

"Do you have any kids?" Addie asked innocently.

"Yes." Larry smiled, "Two girls."

"Oh! Maybe then can come play sometime." She said with a brilliant smile.

Constance turned to Larry, exasperated, she put on a brilliant smile, "I apologize for my children's never ending questions."

"No need to apologize. I don't mind." Larry put on a smile just for Constance.

Tate watched the way Larry looked at his mother and instantly knew that the man was a goner.


	3. 3- Housewarming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews!

**SMOLDERING CHILDREN**

**CH 3**- Housewarming

**LOS ANGELES, 1992**

"Wow, its marvelous." Constance said as she stood outside of the large, ominous Victorian home she used to own years ago. Her eyes shone with excitement and desire.

Constance carried James in her arms, resting on her hip and Addie standing by her side. She grinned, savoring her victory. Then as if on cue she remembered and her grin disappeared. She looked back to the car parked in the driveway, "Tate, you get out of that car right now, do you hear me?"

Tate sat in the back seat of their old station wagon. He rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car, shutting the door and leaning against it. He looked up at the house. There was something so domineering about it and it brought Tate many memories.

It had been over a year since Constance brought Larry Harvey home and the two had been almost inseparable. Larry was always over for dinner and sometimes for breakfast but he never spent the night. Constance would not allow her children to get the wrong image. Needless to say, Larry fell foolishly in love with Constance. He weighed on her hand and foot and tended to her whims.

Somewhere amongst it all, Larry confessed his feelings to his wife and that he was leaving her for Constance. The day it happened, Larry came to Constance in hysterics. Tate, Addie and James watched from the kitchen entrance as Larry sat in the living room with Constance. He was crying desperately. Apparently, his wife was so distraught with the news of his leaving her that she barricaded herself and their daughters in a room and set it on fire.

Four months later, he took Constance and her children to move in with him. Tate was less then pleased. Addie was excited for moving back to the old house and James, well, James was non the wiser. She was only happy to see her mother and sister happy.

James was young, barely at the age of three. She didn't understand much of the things that were going on around her. She only knew that they were moving in to a new house and that was something to be excited about. Her mother was more then happy, she was thrilled and when Constance was in a good mood then everything was alright with the world. The only one who didn't seem pleased was Tate.

James knew Tate didn't like Larry. She didn't understand that either. She liked Larry. He was nice and funny and knew how to play with them (because he himself had kids). But no matter how nice he was, Tate didn't like him. He would go on an on about how their mother was just using him.

"Be nice, Tate." Addie would say.

"Yeah, be nice, Tate!" James would mimic her.

Tate couldn't help to smile. James was growing too fast for his taste. In his eyes, she needed to stay little forever so she would stay innocent forever.

Constance breathed in the fresh air. "Its going to be a new start for us all."

Larry opened the doors to his home and grinned widely. "You're here!" He boasted happily. Constance was less then pleased to see him but let him help her with their luggage.

Tate grabbed his backpack and followed after his mother.

"Glad to have you." Larry said placing his hand on Tate's shoulder.

"Yeah, right." Tate shook it off and followed Constance inside.

The house was almost as Tate remembered it. Larry showed them to their new rooms and Tate shut himself in his till nightfall.

That night Constance sat in the living room on an old rocking chair with James on her lap. She ran a fine brush through the little girl's golden brown hair.

"Look at all this beautiful hair." Constance marveled to herself as she ran her fingers through James golden locks. The little girl's bob was growing longer reaching her shoulders. She was absolutely precious an in the eyes of her mother, she was an angel sent by God himself.

"You know, when I was your age my mother would brush my hair all day and night. I used to brush your sister's hair too but that girl just would not stay still." Constance stopped and smiled at her daughter, "But not like you, sweetheart. You are as sweet as they come." She planted a kiss on the toddler's cheek.

"Sweet." James repeated.

"Now, let me look at you." Constance turned the little girl on her lap so she could see her. "Simply beautiful." Constance could barely contain herself at the beauty she had given birth to.

"You're destined for great things, James Langdon." Constance warned with a firm finger, "You'd do good to remember that."

"Great stuff." James repeated, "What great stuff, Mama?"

"You'll know one day my beautiful girl." Constance caressed her porcelain cheek. "But for now, you are Mama's little angel. Don't you forget that."

James rested her head against Constance's chest. "Mama's angel." She repeated slowly closing her eyes, feeling safe in Constance's embrace.

X

Constance was in the kitchen making dinner. She was ranting on about how her home had not been taken care of in her absence. Larry was off at the bank and Tate was in school. Addie was in the living room watching cartoons and James sat at the table listening to her mother rant on about things that didn't make sense to her.

It had been only a week since they moved in to the house. Constance had already made dramatic changes. James wasn't sure if she liked their new house. There was something odd about it. At night she could hear quick footsteps running downstairs and the basement door slamming shut. She could hear whispers through out the night and evil giggles.

On their second day there, James was trotting along with her zippy cup when someone pushed her down and spilled her juice. She looked up and saw no one but heard two distinct pairs of giggles hurry down the hall in the direction of the basement.

James also noticed Addie being drawn to the basement too but she was too afraid to follow her older sister down there. She instead stuck close to Constance, holding on to her skirt.

James was playing with her animal crackers when she heard someone whisper "Hey!" She immediately turned to the direction of the voice.

James looked back to Constance who was busy cutting vegetables and telling her about how she used to have her house decorated. James slid off her chair and followed the voice. She peered out of the kitchen where she saw two figures running down the hall. She took a step back with wide eyes.

Instantly, she was drawn to the child's laughter and followed after it. She hurried down the hall and around the corner to the staircase where she saw the two figures hurry in to the basement and shut the door behind them. James paused.

"Addie?" She called out.

Addie was in the living room transfixed by the cartoons on the screen.

"Addie, stop." James said unaware of where her sister was and hurried to the basement thinking it was Addie who was playing tricks on her. She hurried to the door but before she could reach for the doorknob it clicked open. The door creaked as it slowly opened.

With no fear, James peered inside the basement. The stairs lead straight down and she couldn't see anything but darkness. Slowly, she could see two figures in the darkness. Out of no where there was loud popping sounds that exploded close to her. James jumped and ran off.

She ran all the way to the kitchen where she hurried to Constance, crashing in to her legs.

"Oh! James!" Constance gasped as James startled her in the middle of a sentence.

James buried her face in Constance dress, clutching on to the fabric tightly. She whimpered.

"What's gotten in to you?" Constance asked.

James peeked from out of her mother's dress to see two twin boys peeking from behind the doorway of the kitchen. They snickered amongst each other. James glared at them and looked up to her mother.

"What's the matter?" Constance cooed and plucked James off the floor. The little girls raised her arms and let Constance bring her up to safety.

James leaned her chin on Constance's shoulders and watched as they boys disappeared and were gone.

"Your heart is pounding!" Constance gasped. "What happened?"

"Pop!" James whimpered as she pointed out in the direction of the hall.

Constance followed her child's finger in the direction of the living room. She frowned. "Did Addie scare you?"

James shook her head. "No, Mama. Mean boys there!" She pointed again.

Constance looked but saw nothing. She sighed heavily. "I know what it is. Its that brother of yours. I told him countless times not to let you watch those horror movies with him. That boy needs a good talking to."

James let her mother ramble on about her brother as she kept her eyes in the direction of the hall. She clutched on to Constance tighter. Whenever she was with her mother, she was safe.


	4. 4- Ghosts in the Walls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS.

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing/following/favoring everyone!

**SMOLDERING CHILDREN**

**CH 4**- Ghosts in the Walls

**LOS ANGELES, 1992**

A month had passed since the incident with the twins and the unruly ghosts continued to taunt the residents of the house every so often. However, it seemed that only Addie and James caught on to their shenanigans.

James trotted along the house with the zippy cup of apple juice Constance had poured for her. Constance was off scolding Larry for something or rather. Like always, James was attracted to the basement that Constance had forbidden the girls to go near.

The door was ajar causing James to come closer. With a small dimpled hand, she pushed the door open and peered down the stairs. She looked down in to the darkness. Something called her forth and James slowly and carefully went down the stairs, holding on to the railing with her free hand. She clutched the zippy cup tightly with the other sure not to spill it.

When she reached the bottom she heard a shuffle in the corner and looked up ahead. There was nothing but a patch of darkness. Out of nowhere, a ball came rolling out of the shadows and bumped against James's feet.

James was weary at first but sat the zippy cup aside and grabbed the ball and rolled it back. She watched as the ball made its way back in to the shadows. Then it came back out rolling to her. James caught it and smiled.

James, ignoring the commotion upstairs, approached the shadows. Something was there. She could barely make it out and when she listened closely she could hear heavy raspy breathing.

James slowly lifted the ball handing it to whatever hid in the darkness completely unafraid of what could resurface. Just before a clawed hand could reach out for the ball the basement door flung open.

"James?" Tate called down the stairs. He hurried down the steps in his dirty sneakers to find James standing there alone with a ball in her hands.

Tate hurried to her, gathering her in his arms. James dropped the ball to the ground where it bounced twice and rolled away. "What are you doing down here, Jamesy? I've been looking everywhere for you." He said and took James back upstairs but not before he grabbed her zippy cup off the floor and handed it to her.

The last thing James saw before Tate closed the door was the ball once again rolling out of the shadows.

"There you are!" Constance said as she snatched James from her brother's arms. "Where in the world did you run off to?" She held James's head against her cheek.

"She was in the basement." Tate said resentfully to his mother as he walked by her on his way up the stairs, "Might wanna watch her next time instead of arguing with your boyfriend."

Constance stood aghast at her son's words. "Tate!" She gasped but Tate was long gone.

Constance looked down to James whose eyes were in the direction of the basement.

X

After dinner Tate played with his sisters in the living room. Constance and Larry remained in the kitchen talking about new renovations to the house. Constance said she wanted to paint the bathrooms and perhaps the dinning room as well and like always Larry agreed to her every word.

Tate sat on the carpet with his legs crossed. He held two fists out in front of James. James stood in front of her brother giggling excitedly as she did a little jog in place.

"Binky?" She asked.

"Guess where it is?" Tate bit back a smile.

James looked at her two options and slapped one of Tate's closed hands. Tate opened his hand revealing nothing. "Nope! Guess again." He laughed.

Tate rarely laughed those days. He had been on edge and constantly at war with his mother. He had been asking to see Beau for days but Constance had not allowed him to. She claimed he was sick and contagious. Needless to say, Tate wanted to see his brother.

However, being with James and Addie put him at ease. They seemed to be the anchors that kept him from drifting off in to sea.

"This one!" James tapped his other hand.

Tate opened it revealing James's pacifier.

"Yay!" James clapped her hands and reached for the pacifier.

"Nope." Tate closed his hand and pulled it back.

James frowned instantly. "Binky?"

"No binky, Jamesy. You're a big girl now. You don't need a binky anymore." He threw the pacifier over his shoulder. It flew backwards landing in Constance's plants.

James watched it disappear with worried eyes. That must have been the third pacifier Tate had taken away from James but Constance kept producing more. Tate only wanted the best for his sisters and Beau.

X

"Mama, read me another story!" Addie begged as Constance exited her room later that night.

"Addie, I just read you a story. You're a big girl now. You can read the next one on your own." Constance scolded as she closed the door behind her.

She crossed the hall in to James's room where the little girl sat in the crib she was outgrowing. Constance was desperately holding on to the girl's infancy denying the fact that she was a toddler now and no longer needed a crib or a pacifier because Constance very well knew that one day James would no longer need her either and she could not bare the thought.

"There you are, precious angel." Constance cooed as she picked up James in her arms and sat down in the old rocking chair. She cradled the girl in her arms. "Now, how about a story?" She asked and grabbed a book from the small stack next to the chair on the floor.

Constance had chosen a children's bible story and commenced to read to James the story of the favored son Joseph and how his brothers' jealousy towards the love their father had for their youngest brother.

By the time Constance finished the story James was fast asleep. The pacifier was dropping out of her mouth. Constance grabbed it and set it aside on the white dresser. She stood to her feet and comforted the girl with sweet and loving words.

"Sleep tight Mama's precious angel." She kissed her plump cheek and set her in the crib. "I will always love you."

Constance sighed at the mere look of her precious child and had to force herself to exit the room. She walked out closing the door behind her.

James was later awoken by the sound of the rocking chair as it rocked her back and forth.

"You're so beautiful." Said the woman's voice and it did not register in James's mind that the voice was not that of her mothers. "So beautiful." Lean, cold fingers caressed her face.

James slowly came to. She could hear the creaking of a rocking chair and smell a perfume unfamiliar to her. It wasn't the perfume her mother wore. It was the smell of roses and something else James couldn't recognize. Her vision was slow to adjust as she looked at the face hovering above her.

A pearly smile shone before her. "There you are." Said Nora Montgomery as she rocked James in her arms. She had discovered the child fast asleep in her room and couldn't resist herself.

"I had a beautiful baby just like you once." Nora said to the sleepy James, "He was much smaller, however…" Her voice filled with a sadness as old as the house but she brushed it aside quickly and smiled at James.

James blinked slowly still engulfed by sleep. She looked up at Nora with heavy eyes and didn't recognize her. That woman was not her mother but she felt a sense of peace with her that kept her from retaliating. She closed her eyes again.

When James's eyes fluttered open the following morning, the rocking had stopped. She was down in the basement inside a wooden crate filled with old blankets. James looked around but the woman was gone. She whimpered, finding herself alone.

X

"Lock that damn door right." Constance said hotly as she settled James on her hip.

Larry was placing a new lock on the basement door. Constance had let out a shrilling scream when she found James's crib empty in the early morning. Tate ran to his baby sister's room where he found his mother screaming that her baby had been stolen. Addie opened the door to her room terrified of her mother's cries. Larry hurried in to the room and tried to calm her.

Larry was about to dial the police when Tate stopped him claiming he knew where James was and sure enough he had found her crying in the basement. Constance instantly took the whimpering girl in to her arms soothing her with reassuring words and kisses. She then sent Larry off to buy a bigger bolt for the door to keep the girls out of the basement. Larry couldn't fathom on how James had gotten down there in the first place but he did as Constance demanded and locked the basement door.

"There." He said as he finished, "That should keep this little troublemaker out of trouble." He chuckled as she ruffled James's hair.

"You better be right about that." Constance warned and walked away rambling under her breath as she fixed James's hair.

"That mother of yours worries." Larry chuckled as he looked up at Tate who stood on the staircase. He just looked down at Larry with bored eyes and retreated back upstairs.

Larry nodded to himself and followed after Constance. After Larry exited the premises the door unlocked its new bolt and slowly opened with a low creak.


	5. 5- Bad Habits

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows everyone! Please enjoy the new chapter.

**SMOLDERING CHILDREN**

**CH 5**- Bad Habits

**LOS ANGELES, 1993.**

The late summer day was bright as the California sun beat down upon the large Victorian home. Larry Harvey and the two Langdon girls sat out in the backyard playing. It had been a year since they moved in and life had gone on. Tate and Constance's relationship continued down its shaky path and the ghosts continued to haunt the living. Some, however, were more bothered by it than others.

"I would like some more tea, thank you." Larry said as Addie pretended to pour him some tea.

They all sat out in the backyard on a small plastic table playing tea party. The set had belonged to Larry's late daughters but James had found them in the garage and Larry just couldn't say no to her. Larry couldn't say no to either of the girls. In just a year he had become very close to them. He really wanted to be a father figure to them and to Tate as well but the boy had a hard blockade that Larry couldn't manage to get through.

But the girls had grown quite fond of Larry. They must have liked him more than Constance did. Or at least treated him nicer.

James giggled as she watched Larry pretend to drink the tea. "This tea is exquisite." He said in a fake accent.

James and Addie giggled, thrilled with Larry's accent. James held her tummy and laughed.

"You're funny, Larry." She smiled and reached across the table for one of the cookies her mother had baked.

Larry looked at James and smiled softly. It filled him with joy that the girls liked him. He felt that they in a way comforted him over the loss of his own daughters.

James took a bite out of her cookie and then placed it in the front pocket of her pink overalls. James was a peculiar little girl with peculiar habits. Larry knew that Constance coddled her too much and fought against the fact that she was growing up. It had taken him quite a lot to convince Constance to let him get James a new bed that fit her age and size. She was four years old now and Constance had to let her become just a little bit more independent but whenever he touched the matter, Constance would grow stubborn and short with him and he would find himself sleeping on the couch that night.

When James wasn't glued to Constance's hip or with her brother or begging Addie to play, she was off by herself somewhere talking to no one and nothing. She was extremely drawn to the basement and Constance had constantly scolded Larry for not keeping the damn door locked even though he had made sure he locked it multiple times.

"Alright!" Constance's voice came from the porch, "Everyone inside, its lunch time."

Larry looked up and a radiant smile crossed his face. Addie jumped up to her feet and hurried inside. Larry stood up, taking James in to his arm and carried her to her mother.

Constance smiled tenderly at the sight of them as well but she was only focused on her precious daughter.

"There's my angel." She said lovingly as she opened her palms.

"Here she is." Larry smiled as he handed James over to Constance.

Constance took the girl in to her arms and settled her on her hip. She ignored the fact that she was getting heavier. "How's my pretty girl?" Constance asked James as she ignored Larry and returned inside.

Constance brushed James's golden brown bands out of her face. "You get more beautiful by the day."

…

Tate sat in his room looking through a box of VHS tapes. Nirvana blasted through his room like always and his window was open airing out the smell of cigarettes. Tate rummaged through his collection of gory horror movies and X rated films. He wasn't much for them but he had found them and kept them. However, he preferred to watch a good horror movie or read an interesting book.

He had been watching Larry and his sisters play from the window and didn't quite like what he saw. Tate would never another man take the place of his father and wouldn't let his sisters either. Addie was old enough to remember their father so she have known better but James never met him. He left before she was born and it was Tate's responsibility to make sure she knew that she only had one father and that was Hugo Langdon not Larry Harvey.

Beneath the music Tate heard Constance calling out his name. He hated the way he had to go downstairs and act like everything was fine and they were a perfect family. Tate knew that Larry did not complete their family. It was only a matter of time before Constance got rid of him.

…

Tate stayed silent the majority of their dinner. He gave out a few snarky remarks here and there when Larry tried to start a conversation with him. Constance only put up a nervous smile for her grouchy son and reassured Larry.

Addie continued to talk on about a book Larry had started to read with her. She was very excited about it. James on the other hand was completely absent from their conversation. Her eyes were set out in to the hall the led down to the basement.

Constance caught her daughter's distracted glance and called her name. It took her two tries to get James's attention.

"What are you looking at, darling?" Constance asked sweetly but there was a worried tone behind her sweet laced voice.

"Nothing, Mommy." James said and tore her eyes from the hallway where a dark figure now stood.

…

Later that night Constance asked Tate to help her get his sisters ready for bed. Constance was off arguing with Addie about something he didn't really care for. Constance had probably found more sweets under her pillow or refused to repeat the same book to her.

Tate took James to her room where he helped her take her shoes off and get her ready for her bath. Tate knew his little sister perfectly and was very familiar with her quirks and habits.

"All right, Jamesy. What do ya got for me today?" He asked as he got on his knees in front of her.

James bit back a sneaky little grin and Tate knew right away that she had been up to no good all day. Tate reached in to the side pockets of her overalls and brought out a candy wrapper, a toy soldier, a quarter, a lollipop and one of Addie's Barbie's heads.

"Hmm, well, at least there isn't anything sticky in here." He said remembering the odd things he would find in James's pockets. He picked up the Barbie head rather amused by the fact that it was even in her pocket to begin with, "James, you know Addie gets mad when you touch her things."

"I didn't do it." James said, "The twins did it."

Tate sighed. "Okay, just don't let Addie know. Alright?"

James nodded.

Tate then reached in to her front pocket where he pulled out the crumbled cookie and a pacifier. "Ahah! Caught red handed. What do you have to say for yourself little lady?" Tate asked as he held the pacifier in front of James.

James's eyes went wide for a moment. She then so casually shook her head and placed her hands behind her back. "That's not mine."

Tate snorted. "James, you're too old for binkies. I've told you a million times."

James looked down feeling rather ashamed. Whenever her mother spoiled her or let her get away with murder, Tate stepped in and lectured James. He was the only thing standing in the way of James becoming a complete spoiled brat.

"Mommy said I could."

"You can't do everything Mommy says you can, remember? You're a big girl not a baby."

"I'm sorry." She pouted.

Tate sighed. He could never be mad at his baby sister. How could he? "Well, I told ya what would happen if I caught you with another binky, didn't I?"

James nodded growing nervous as she placed her little hands in front of her and fiddled with her fingers.

Tate leaned in closer, reaching out for her. James took off immediately towards the door but before she could run off Tate caught her and pulled her in to his arms commencing to tickle her. James let of a shrill of giggles and laughs as Tate captured her in his embrace.

Tate laughed, "Gotta do the time if you're gonna do the crime."

"Tate, stop!" James laughed in complete delight. "I'm sorry!"

"Nope!" He laughed, "You gotta do the time, Jamesy!"

"Okay, okay, no more binkies!" She giggled as her back rested against Tate's chest.

Tate continued to tickle her but softly, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"No more binkies!" She cried louder.

Tate stopped. "That's what I thought." He laughed and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Constance asked as she entered the room. "Tate, don't get your sister all riled up before bed time cause then she won't wanna go to sleep."

Tate rolled his eyes at his mother but ignored her and looked to James. "Night, night, Jamesy. Sleep tight,"

"Night, night, Tate. Love you."

"Love you too." He gave her a small smile and left the room with the binky in his pocket.

Tate headed down to the kitchen where he went to the fridge and opened up a carton of orange juice. He took a drink from the carton (which Constance constantly nagged him not to do) and pulled out the binky from his pocket. He studied it for a moment and threw it in to the trash.

"Some juice before bed?"

Tate looked up at the sound of Larry's voice. He ignored his question and placed the carton of juice back in to the fridge. He strode past Larry without a word.

"Alright, goodnight, son." Larry smiled softly.

Tate stopped in his tracks and shot Larry a cold glare. "I'm not your son." And then hurried up the stairs.

Larry sighed and gave him a light nod. No matter how much he tried, Tate would not let him in.

…

It was past midnight when James awoke from a strange dream. She sat up in her new big girl bed and looked around the dark room. She grabbed her stuffed cat and held it tight to her chest.

James hurried off the bed and across her room. She opened the door and made her way down the hall and past Constance's room. She stopped to look at the door for a moment contemplating if she should go in or not. After a moment, James turned from the door and went down the stairs, careful, one step at a time. When she reached the bottom she hurried to the basement door and reached a tiny little hand to the doorknob. It was locked.

James pulled her hand back and knocked on the door. She took a step back, hugging her cat, and patiently waited. The lock clicked almost instantly and the door slowly opened, creaking slightly. James stepped in to the darkness of the basement and the door closed behind her.


	6. 6-When the Cat's Away the Mice Will Play

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows everyone! Please enjoy the new chapter!

**CH 6**- When the Cat's Away the Mice Will Play

The sound of the creaking rocking chair filled the dark basement. It rocked back and forth, back and forth.

"And then we had a tea party in the backyard." Came the sound of James's voice from the darkness.

"And then what?" Followed by Nora's voice.

The ghost of Nora Montgomery sat in an old rocking chair with James secured on her lap. The moon's light seeped in through the small window and draped over them.

"Mommy made lunch. Oh and Tate said I'm a big girl now so I can't have binkies anymore." James said rather serious about her older brother.

Nora smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around James's waste. In just the past year she had become very fond of the little girl growing before her very own eyes. Nora was the reason why James was so drawn to the basement. She liked Nora's company. She was very different from her mother. Even though Constance was sweet and loving to James, there was something about Nora's affection that was refreshing.

"Yes, you're getting very big…" Nora trailed off remembering Tate as the little boy she had found in the basement years ago. She had stopped Thaddeus from hurting him and she had taught James the same when Thaddeus got out of hand.

Thanks to Nora, James was no longer afraid of Thaddeus or of the twins that often tormented her. The twins had a bad habit of breaking Addie's things and blaming it on James. James attempted to put back whatever they had broken but was caught before she had the chance to.

"Do you like that man?" Nora asked resting her chin on James's shoulder.

"Yes." James answered, "He's very nice but Tate doesn't like him…"

"Oh, and why not?" Nora asked.

"Cause he's not our real daddy." James explained. She rested her head against Nora's chest and snuggled against her feeling comforted by her sole presence.

Nora held James against her chest as the little girl began to fall asleep. The little girl comforted her in so many ways and she enjoyed her company. She felt less lonely when James was around. And one thing she liked about James was that the girl almost never cried. Nora had no patience for a wailing child.

…

James was in the living room with Addie playing a game of Candy Land.

"Pick a card." Addie told James.

James reached and pulled out a card with a little muffin on it.

"Let me see." Addie took the card from James and began to laugh. "You have to go back!" Addie reached over the board and grabbed James's little red character and took it back to the beginning of the trail.

James frowned lightly at the injustice done before her. Addie noticed her sister's frown and giggled, "Those are the rules."

"Oh, okay." James said defeated but blindly trusted Addie.

Addie snickered and picked a card. "Two purples." She said proudly and moved her character forward. "I win!"

James put her hands to her head in disbelief, "You always win!"

"Are you playing nice, Adelaide?" Constance asked as she strode in to the living room dressed in a fine dress with her hair up and done. She fixed a pair of diamond earrings Larry had bought her as she did so.

"Yes." Addie answered with a grin, "I won!"

As soon as James saw Constance she jumped up to her feet and ran to her. "Mama! Mama!"

"Oh, my precious darling!" Constance beamed as she plucked the child from the ground and secured her on her hip.

"Where you going?" James asked.

"We are going to dinner." Larry boasted as he waltzed in to the living room dressed in a nice suit.

Constance rolled her eyes at his optimism.

"Can I go?" James asked.

"Can I go too?" Addie perked up.

"No." Constance said firmly. She then looked to James and brought her head closer with the palm of her hand, "But Mama will miss you."

James pouted, "I wanna go!"

"Me too!" Addie chimed in.

"Adelaide, that is enough!" Constance snapped at Addie. Addie frowned and crossed her arms. She let her glance fall upon the game board and flicked James's character off the board.

James threw her arms around Constance's neck not wanting to let go. "Don't go, Mama. Don't go!"

"Maybe I should stay." Constance said as she held the child close not wanting to let go.

Larry sighed, "Darling, we've had these reservations for months. It took a lot on my part to get them." He walked over to Constance and pried the girl from her arms.

James whined and reached for her mother.

"But she needs me." Constance saddened as she watched James try to squirm out of Larry's arms.

"She'll be fine." Larry said, "You coddle her too much."

Constance scoffed at his comment and reached over to pluck the girl out of Larry's arms. "I'll treat my child the way I damn so please."

Larry sighed. "I'm sorry, but we should really get going or we'll be late." He said not wanting to start an argument with Constance.

Constance sighed then strode across the living room to the bottom of the stairs. "Tate!" She called out in her loud domineering voice, "Tate get down here now!"

"What?" Came Tate's voice. He sounded annoyed as if he had been woken from a nap.

"Get down here, we're leaving!"

Tate came downstairs, rubbing an eye with his hand.

"Larry and I are going out." Constance said as she rubbed James's back. The little girl clutched tightly to her not wanting to let go. "We'll be back later."

Constance handed over the child to her brother.

"Come on, Jamesy." Tate said as he unclenched James's arms from around their mother's neck. James fought against it but Tate managed to rip her off and held on to her tight so she wouldn't squirm out of his arms.

Constance was heart broken to feel the child ripped from her arms. "I'll be home before you know it." She caressed James's cheek and kissed her goodbye. "You behave yourself, Adelaide." Constance warned as she exited the house.

Larry smiled and was about to say goodbye when he saw Tate's glare and just nodded and exited the house.

"Mama!" James called after Constance. She hung in Tate's arms crying out for their mother.

"Alright, James, stop crying." Tate sat her down and made her face him. "Mama will be back later. There's no need to cry."

"But I want my Mama." James whined.

"Stop being a baby, she's coming back." Addie told James.

"Addie." Tate said with a frown, "Don't be mean."

Addie's comment only frustrated James even more. "I'm not a baby!" She retorted.

"No, you're not." Tate said, "So stop your crying. Alright?"

James nodded at her brother's words. Tate smiled and wiped away her incoming tears. "Come on, let's go eat."

Tate served his sisters the left overs Constance had left them. They all sat at the table and ate calmly. Tate watched his sisters for a moment wishing Beau could join him too. Beau was currently locked in the basement but it had been a while since Tate had heard from him. Constance had told him he was sick and not feeling well but Tate was still not allowed to see him.

Tate noticed James make a mess of her mac and cheese and grabbed a napkin using it to clean her cheek. "You can't eat like a little piggy, James." Tate said with a smile.

Addie laughed at this, "Piggy! James is a piggy!"

James frowned instantly, offended by being called a piggy but then started to laugh when she saw that not only Addie was laughing but Tate was laughing too. James liked to see her brother happy and now a days it had been a rare thing. Tate rarely cracked a smile when Constance and Larry were around.

After dinner, Tate put on a horror movie for the girls. Constance didn't allow him to show such nonsense to his sisters but Constance wasn't home.

"When is Mama coming home?" James asked as Tate popped in the VHS.

"Soon." He said and started the movie.

Tate sat on the floor with his legs crossed while Addie sat on the couch with a coloring book. She'd often give the movie her attention but would then return to her coloring. James sat on the floor next to Tate. She watched the movie with wide eyes and gripped on to her stuffed animal tightly when Michael Meyers stepped from behind a bush as the young girl made her way home from school. She then glanced towards the door wondering when Constance would come home.

Tate was instantly entranced. Halloween was one of his top favorite horror movies. His eyes remained glued to the screen. They were at the part where the young couple snuck in to Michael's old house. Michael appeared dressed in a white sheet ready to kill. Tate leaned in closer waiting for the attack when James popped her head in front of him, blocking the TV.

"Is Mama home yet?" She asked.

The girl in the TV screamed. Tate missed it. He groaned. "No." He said annoyed and grabbed James pulling her on to his lap. "Now watch the movie."

James grumbled but did as she was told. She watched for a while when soft "psst's" caught her attention. James looked out in to the hall where she spotted the twins. They called her over. James shook her head at them, burying herself deeper in to Tate's arms. Tate remained oblivious of the twins as he was too focused on the movie having put up the volume.

The twins then started fake rubbing their eyes, mocking James. James frowned at being called a baby and stood from Tate's lap. She hurried down the hall where the twins had disappeared.

Tate hadn't noticed when James stood from his lap and didn't pay much attention. She had been gone for a while when he heard the shattering of a vase down the hall.

"James?" Tate Jumped up to his feet and hurried down the hall. Addie followed after him.

"James!" He rushed to his sister who sat on the floor with the broken vase before her. "What happened? Are you okay?" He plucked her off the floor.

"Oooh, Mama's gonna be mad." Addie warned as she pointed to Constance's favorite vase.

Tate looked down to the shattered expensive vase Constance had bought with Larry's money. "Shit." He said, "Jamesy what did you do?"

"It wasn't me!" James spoke out, "They did it!" She pointed down the hall where the twins silently snickered.

Tate turned to see but they were gone. "Little shits." He spat under his breath and gave out a sigh. He hated the little trolls that constantly bullied his sister.

"Come on, let's clean this up. Addie, get the broom."

Tate scooped up the vase and hid the pieces behind a potted plant.

Later when the movie was over, the two Langdon girls were fast asleep. James had fallen asleep on Tate's lap. Addie fell asleep on the couch with her coloring book. Tate stood to his feet with a sleeping James in his arms. He roused Addie to wake up and led them up to bed.

Tate put Addie to bed first. He tucked her in the way she liked and then he took James to her room. On the way there, James tapped Tate's shoulder with her little hand.

"What is it?" He asked continuing to make his way down the hall with James settled on his hip.

"Tate, can I say night-night to Bo?" She asked.

Tate stopped suddenly and looked up to the attic door and sighed. "No, Jamesy. Beau's not feeling well."

James frowned instantly. "When's he gon get better? He's been sick for forever."

"Soon, maybe." Tate said and led her back to her room where he changed her to her pajamas and put her to bed.

"Goodnight, Jamesy." He kissed her cheek and exited her room.

James awoke a few hours later, startled by a nightmare the film she had watched caused. She called out for Constance who still hadn't come home. She and Larry had gone off to get drinks after dinner at his insistence.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Nora's voice came as she sat on the bed next to James. Nora always appeared when James needed her and had no one else to turn to.

James sniffled. "I had a bad dream and I want my Mama." She rubbed her eyes.

Nora brought her closer, "There, there. Dreams cannot hurt you. They're all make believe." She reassured the girl with a soft smile.

James snuggled against Nora's chest feeling comforted by her presence and her words. Nora ran her hand along the back of James's head, feeling her soft hair. She then kissed the top of her head. "Nothing will hurt you when I'm here."

James slowly began to drift in to sleep, comforted by Nora's words. So much she had forgotten about her mother, if only for a second.


	7. 7- Invincible

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading & reviewing everyone! Means a ton.

…

**SMOLDERING CHILDREN**

**CH 7**- Invincible

…

After days of trying to convince Constance, Larry had managed to get her to agree to take the children camping. Constance wasn't thrilled by the thought of the out doors but Larry had begged and begged and finally one day as they came home from church, Constance was so fed up with his pleading that she finally agreed. Besides, Larry had claimed that he had a surprise for Constance once they returned home. Larry was beyond ecstatic. He honestly believed that a camping trip would bring him and Tate closer together.

So on that Friday morning Larry got up early, packed all their things in to the old station wagon and got everyone up and ready. Addie was excited to go camping, James was excited to see Addie excited and Tate, Tate was less than thrilled. He looked as excited as he did just before getting a route canal.

"Do I have to?" he asked Constance that morning with a scowl on his face.

They were in the kitchen. Constance carried James on her hip. The girl was beginning to get a little too old to be carried but Constance continued to do so denying the fact that her precious baby was growing older by the day.

"Yes." She said firmly, "Now go get your things and get in to that car, young man."

"I'd rather not."

Constance sighed. "Tate, Larry has been planning this trip for weeks. He really wants the two of you to be close."

Tate scoffed. "I'd rather burn myself alive…or him…" he mumbled as he looked away.

"Excuse me?" Constance raised a brow.

"Nothing." Tate said. He paused for a moment, "What about Beau?"

"Bo?" James perked up and looked around, "Where's Bo? Mama is Bo going too?"

Constance sighed. "Tate, look what you did. You got your sister all riled up."

"You didn't answer my question." Tate pressed.

Constance avoided her son's angry eyes as she brushed James's bangs in place. "Tate," She said finally looking at him, "You know your brother is not well enough to come with us."

"Why can't Bo go?" James said with a pout and sad eyes. "Mama, let Bo go."

Constance turned to her precious child, "I'm sorry lovely but Bo can't go. He's still sick."

Tate scoffed and muttered something under his breath again.

"Tate stop your pouting and go do as you're told." Constance warned growing sick of Tate's sulky and rude attitude, "Don't be a bad influence on your sister.

Tate rolled his eyes and went to do as he was told to avoid fighting with his mother in front of James. He never wanted his little sister to see him angry. James watched Tate go with brilliant green eyes. She almost wanted to run after him but decided to stay in the safety of her mother's arms.

"Alright, the car is all set! Let's hit the road!" Larry called out as he came in to the kitchen.

Constance saw his cheery exterior and rolled her eyes.

"We're going camping, Mama." James said with a smile.

"Yes!" Larry laughed as he scooped James out of Constance's arms and raised her up in the air over his head.

"_Larry_!" Constance gasped afraid that he would drop her. James laughed delighted.

"Camping! Are you excited?"

James giggled, "Yes!"

"That's my girl." Larry chuckled and lowered her down.

"Larry, you almost gave me a heart attack. Here, give me the baby." Constance slapped his arm and took James back in to her arms.

"Oh, liven up Constance." Larry teased.

"I'm not a baby, Mama." James said.

Constance chuckled lovingly, "Yes you are. You're Mama's little precious baby." James scrunched her face as Constance kissed her cheek and followed Larry out of the house.

…

"Come on, everyone out!" Larry said with a grand smile as his new family filed out of the house.

Addie was the first to run out. She hopped in to the car right away. Constance and James followed after. Constance sat James in her booster seat in the middle seat between Addie and Tate and buckled her up.

"Come on, Tate." Larry said with a smile as Tate was the last one to exit the house. He only rolled his eyes at Larry and followed after his mother.

Tate took a seat next to James who smiled at him widely. Tate couldn't help but to return the smile. James just had a way of melting his heart no matter the situation. Larry was the last one to hop in to the car. His overly excited attitude made James and Addie smile but had Constance and Tate rolling their eyes. Tate put on his headphones and the loud rock music instantly blocked out everything.

…

The drive up North to Yosemite National Park was dreadful and more than some of the Langdons could bare. Tate's CD player's batteries died after the first five hours and he spent the rest of the time listening to Constance and Larry argue over sleeping in tents. Larry wanted the kids to experience real camping whilst Constance was not happy about sleeping in a tent at all. She insisted they book a hotel at the park to avoid whatever wild animals could lurk in their campsite at night.

James lay back in her booster seat watching in amazement as the world drove her by. She had never been out of Los Angeles before.

When they came with in proximity of the park James sat up, leaning closer to Addie's window. "Wow!"

"James!" Addie brushed her off, "Get off of me."

James turned away from her sister and leaned against Tate; she pointed out the window at the large pine trees. "Wow! Look Tate!"

Tate smiled with a chuckle. "Cool, huh?"

"Ahuh." James nodded eagerly. "Can you climb one?"

Tate laughed. "No, can you?"

"Mmm," James pondered for a moment. "Maybe."

Tate laughed again. Constance looked at her children through the rearview mirror. Tate only seemed to smile when he was around his sisters. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

…

They spent the first night in Yosemite in a hotel. The following morning they went out to their chosen camping spot and began to hunker down. Larry was ecstatic and went around giving orders. Constance sat at a picnic table with James on her lap. Addie sat next to her watching excitedly.

Yosemite was large, beautiful and green. There were squirrels playing in the trees and hurrying across the forest floors. The air was fresh and smelled wonderfully. The sky was a brilliant blue free of pollution and the sounds of the city. There were people setting up their own tents in nearby camping spots.

"Tate, son, give me a hand." Larry said.

"Don't call me that." Tate scowled as he kept his back to Larry. He sat on a boulder feet away from the picnic table. He was sulking again.

Larry nodded once. "Sorry. My mistake."

"Tate, go help Larry." Constance ordered; she looked bored and out of her element wanting nothing more than to return to the hotel.

"I wanna help too!" Addie jumped up to her feet and hurried to aid Larry.

"Me too!" James squirmed out of Constance's arms and followed after her sister.

"Careful, baby." Constance called after her, "Don't run too fast, you'll trip."

It took Larry and the girls a few tries to get the first tent up. Constance made Tate help with the second tent. Tate only agreed because James and Addie begged him to.

Larry cheered when the tent was up. "We did it!" he raised his hand to give Tate a high five. Tate looked at him, scoffed and walked away. Larry stood there with his hand hanging in the air. "Fair enough." He said and set his hand down.

…

They spent the morning having breakfast and in the afternoon they went hiking. Constance denied to participate but forced her son to go along and keep his eye on his sisters. Tate dragged his feet behind them not pleased what so ever. He only seemed to lighten up when James slipped her hand in his and gave him a reassuring smile. Larry taught the girls about the types of squirrels and birds they saw along their hike. He also told them it was unsafe to eat any berries they found for they could be poisonous. At this Tate dared him to eat a berry and prove himself wrong. Larry only chuckled nervously and brushed Tate's comment off.

"Oh, Tate, look!" James stopped as a squirrel ran across the trail. Larry and Addie had gone off without them.

Tate looked at the little squirrel and kneeled next to James to be at her level. They watched as a second squirrel came and the two ran off together in circles and hurried up a large pine. Tate chuckled. "You like the squirrels?"

"Yeah!" James smiled brightly, "They run super fast, huh?"

"Yup." Tate said then noticed Larry and Addie leaving them behind. "Come on, let's go before they leave us behind. Don't want Mama getting mad now." He knew Constance would have a fit if Larry returned to camp without James. Tate lifted James up in to the air, "Up ya go." And sat her on his shoulders. "Hold on tight, kay?"

"Kay." She said with a giggle.

"Tate?" James asked as they followed the path Larry and Addie went down. James kept her eyes on the large mountains ahead of them in the distance. Their tops were covered in pearly white snow. She had never seen anything like it.

"Yeah?" Tate asked. He kept a firm grasp on James's ankles. James buried her fingers in Tate's wavy blond hair. "Are there monsters here?"

"Monsters?" He raised a brow, "James what are ya talkin' about?"

"Like werewolves and stuffs." She said.

"Werewolves?" Tate said teasingly admitting to himself that he let James watch way too many horror movies with him.

"Yeah! Are there any?"

"No." Tate said, "And if there are don't you worry. I'm gonna keep you safe."

James gasped. "But they'll eat you!"

"They can't eat me." Tate said confidently, "I'm invincible."

…

They returned to the campsite in the evening. Constance stood from the picnic table when she saw them approach. Addie walked in front, Larry walked behind her with a tired James in his arms and last but not least, Tate.

"Oh, there's my baby!" Constance beamed as she approached them.

Larry smiled widely, "Here I am."

Constance scoffed and slapped his arm. "Not you." She said curtly and snatched James from his arms. She smiled upon looking at her daughter. "I missed you my precious angel, did you have fun?" Constance walked away.

Larry sighed with a soft smile and followed after them.

When the sun set, the night and cold took over. Larry made a bon fire in the middle of the campsite for them to keep warm. Tate noticed James shivering in her sweater and unzipped his hoodie.

"Come here, Jamesy." He said. James instantly obeyed and Tate helped her put on his hoodie. "Here, this will keep ya nice and warm." He smiled softly at her.

James instantly looked concerned. "But you'll be cold."

"Nah." He said, "I'm invincible, remember?" He softly chucked her chin to cheer her up.

James giggled and hugged Tate. "Come on." He said, "Sit with me."

They all sat around the fire watching the flames rise in to the sky. James remained snuggled in Tate's arms. She sucked her thumb as her eyes became transfixed on Larry who had begun to tell scary stories. Tate noticed and pulled her thumb out of her mouth. James had a lot of bad habits he was trying to help her break. Habits Constance should have been taking care of, however, she let the child get away with anything, hell, perhaps even murder. It didn't matter; Tate would make sure his sisters would grow up right. He would protect them no matter what.

But James's eyes weren't the only ones transfixed on the fire. Tate's eyes also became entranced by the dancing flames. Unhealthy thoughts quickly raced through his mind. Voices bounced from one corner of his head to the other. The popping of the flames brought him back to reality. He lifted his deep brown orbs on Larry peering from behind the flames. Larry, he who was no one but an imposter in his family. He who was taking his father's place. Well, that did not sit right with Tate.


End file.
